Doorways
by Rapha7
Summary: Rikuo and Kazahaya are on another side job which entails sneaking into a nasty section of town and subsequently into a strange door. ShonenAi. KazahayaxRikuo.
1. Chapter 1

"Doorways." Chapter One

By Rapha7

---Legal Drug or Gohou Drug belongs to Clamp and their respective brilliance.

---fanfic. Shonen-ai. RikuoxKazahaya. Rated T.

-----

The long shadows followed the steady footsteps down the alley in flickering lunges from too long forsaken street lamps. The squalid entrance-way caked in filth and trash beckoned with dark promise. Taking a deep breath, with fingers trembling slightly, Kazahaya reached out and found a hand already on his target.

Startled, his eyes fleeted towards the intercessor and widened imperceptibly. A slow look returned his quick regard and he flushed as the taller and sturdier person easily wrenched open the door. Rikuo.

"This way, come." The words were like small offerings of cheese to a starving mouse…just before the trap broke its spinal column.

Unwillingly, his fingers reached out nervously and clenched tightly in the fabric rustling before him. The amused grunt of his companion rapped against his composure, but he ignored the surge of displeasure, instead focusing on his surroundings.

The feelings captured within these dark dank walls held a morbid fascination for him. His fingers lightly brushed the hallway wall and he shuddered violently, careening forward into the strong silent back. Rikuo stopped and waited for a moment, before grabbing his shaking arms and pulling him forward once again.

For once, bantering remained locked inside their mouths, sickly anticipation coating their tongues until they weighed down in silence. All that Kazahaya could hear was the dull tap of their shoes as they moved slowly forward.

Wooden stairs curved out of sight at the end of the darkest grittiest hallway he ever remembered being in and he swallowed. A reassuring pressure on his arm pulled him forward.

This was it. The reason they came to this place…was at the top of these stairs, first door on the right.

Placing their feet sideways carefully on each stair, they crept up the stairs. His companion looked down at his pale expression with a smirk and a fleeting spark of worry kindled in his stomach. Now was not the time to instigate a verbal disagreement. He shook his head slightly. His companion's mouth curved even more slightly as he approved the decision.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the hallway abruptly ended. There were no other doors than the one directly in front of them.

"Huh…" Inadvertently Kazahaya spoke out his confusion.

"Damn." Rikuo reached out a hand tentatively touching the wooden barrier.

"Are we in the right place?" Kazahaya whispered, afraid to give his voice much volume. For some reason he wanted whatever slept here to remain sleeping.

Rikuo frowned, "It's the exact address. We followed the exact instructions for once…"

Kazahaya bristled, unable to help himself, "It's not my fault that sometimes things get screwed up!" He hissed quietly.

Rikuo quirked an eyebrow, "Whatever you say. I guess maybe this opens into another hallway?"

In spite of his anxiety, he pushed forward and touched the door. Nothing. Kazahaya frowned. "Maybe?"

Rikuo reached down and twisted the knob on the door. The door swung open with a groan akin to the sound a woman makes in the hardest part of labor. Kazahaya grabbed his companion's sleeve tightly.

"What are you so afraid of?" Rikuo smirked again.

Kazahaya couldn't respond, but the absolute coldness behind that door terrified him. He crept closer to his companion and buried his face against Rikuo's shirt.

"Hey?" Rikuo lifted his free hand to push him away, but instead placed it on his head and rubbed gently. "It's that bad?"

Kazahaya nodded wordlessly. The influx of emotions from the exhaustive darkness flowed into him and over him, smothering his ability to speak.

"I'll go first, stay close." Rikuo insisted. At the first steps into the room, his companion withdrew a tiny penlight from his pocket. He cast the tiny light around the dark, as if it were a laser cutting an insurmountable enemy.

Kazahaya gripped the shirt more tightly, and buried his face between the strong shoulder blades, timing his steps perfectly so that they fell directly behind his companion's, walking only when he walked. The hostile air bit into his skin as he pressed himself closely to the warm back.

"Here." Rikuo suddenly spoke, invisible save for the feeling of his body against Kazahaya's.

"Huh?" Focused as he was on retaining that heat, he had forgotten they were looking for something.

"It's right here. Look." The penlight cast a small circle of opening in the darkness, and his eyes gradually adjusted to the extremely dim lighting.

A door, as tall as either of them, carved out of green and black stone with strange markings, with gilded knobs.

"How can that be here?" Kazahaya frowned. The opulent style of door matched nothing from the rundown western style building located in one of the seedier sections of town.

His companion shrugged. "It's a special door that only appears when the alignment is set in motion. That's what Kakei said. I don't know what alignment he was talking about though. Here's the key." Rikuo lifted the heavy item from the chain around his neck.

"We have to turn it together," Kazahaya reminded him suddenly, reaching his hand toward the key reluctantly. This whole mission seemed to be a horrible idea. Even the thought of more money failed to console him. The serpentine gathering of evil and dark emotions lingering in the building slowly pervaded his sense of natural optimism.

Rikuo cast a sideways glance, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He lifted their joined hands over the key toward the heaving door.

Kazahaya flinched slightly, "No. But we have to finish the job." Kakei would likely kill them otherwise. He shuddered a little, remembering the last time they had failed.

Rikuo's fingers slightly stroked over Kazahaya's, "Don't be such a girl."

"WHA?" For half a second, Kazahaya forgot he was terrified of waking up anything and almost started shouting, "JUST WHAT…mfffh!" Rikuo clamped his mouth closed with his other hand.

"Quiet. This section of town might be mostly abandoned, but we don't know who or what might live or visit here." Rikuo glared at him.

Kazahaya nodded, feeling the rasp of Rikuo's fingers leave his cheeks long before he felt the pressure ease.

"I know." Kazahaya hissed miserably, "Don't call me a girl. Jeez. I'm always having to wear skirts, and I'm not one."

Rikuo blinked, then smiled slowly, "Well, you look pretty good in a dress, maybe even better than most girls. Here we go, ready?"

"Yeah," Kazahaya grumbled, "Let's just get it over with already."

They turned the key in the lock. The door collapsed onto itself, sucking them into a whirling darkness.

Just as suddenly the whirling stopped and they were in an underground chamber, surrounded by dark clay with veins of sparkling material and different colors running through the carved walls. Torches lined the underground hallway at intermittent points.

Kazahaya sat up groggily and looked around. "Rikuo?"

Rikuo sprawled out next to him, completely unconscious. "RIKUO!" Kazahaya scrambled over to his companion and began shaking him.

Shaking hands and a nervous twitch of his head for surrounding danger, Kazahaya reached for access to his neck and placed two fingers directly over the pulse point.

"Don't be dead, you idiot!" Kazahaya muttered, his eyes curiously dampening. "I won't let you!"

A faint beat pressed back against his sweat dampened fingers and Kazahaya slumped over Rikuo and pressed his face over Rikuo's chest. A steady thump against his forehead. He expelled his breath in relief.

"…"

Kazahaya kept his head on Rikuo's chest for a moment before becoming aware that a hand was stroking over his soft wavy hair.

"Huh?" Kazahaya lifted his head to look into a pair of darkly amused, yet strangely serious eyes.

"You like to molest people in their sleep? You perv." Rikuo rumbled.

Kazahaya hissed and screeched, "RIKUO! You bastard! You were awake the WHOLE time?" Frantically he tried to escape from his awkward sprawled position on Rikuo's chest.

Rikuo held onto Kazahaya firmly, then smiled, "Well, I thought you wanted to cuddle up to me?"

Kazahaya's face burst into color, "N..no…no…no way! NO WAY! I thought you were dead!"

Rikuo gave him a sarcastically pitying look, "Uh huh. Well we made it through the door, so have you seen what we're looking for yet?"

Kazahaya growled, "Like I've had time to LOOK! I thought YOU WERE DEAD!"

Rikuo carefully sat up, taking Kazahaya with him. "We don't have time for that, now. Let's get out of here as quickly as we can. We don't know where we are, or if it's a place we really want to be."

Kazahaya pouted, then scratched his head, pushing away Rikuo's hand forcefully, "I KNOW. Let's just find it and get out of here."

Rikuo smirked, "I'd be happy to, but you're on my lap." He gently clasped Kazahaya's arms and stressed the point.

Kazahaya blushed, "Y…yo..you pervert!"

A scraping sound along the wall caught their attention.

Rikuo quickly pulled Kazahaya to his feet, covering his mouth with a hand, "Listen…we don't know if anyone else is here, but we have to find what we're looking for and get back." Rikuo turned his head and memorized the chamber, then picked up a stone and carefully scrawled a message behind a rock.

"Huh?"

"So no one will see it, but if we get lost, we'll be able to tell where we left from…" Rikuo calmly explained, grabbing Kazahaya's arm and steering him away from the message.

"But…I wanted to see it." Kazahaya craned his neck, unable to see the characters from the beginning of the hallway from the small round room.

"Let's go." Rikuo commanded softly.

Kazahaya stopped struggling and followed after Rikuo's lead, unable to escape the powerful grip on his arm.

On the wall behind them, the letters shimmered softly… '_Rikuo and Miss Kitty were here.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Doorways" Chapter Two

by Rapha7

---Legal Drug/Gohou Drug belongs to CLAMP.

---fanfic. Shonen ai. KazahayaxRikuo. Worksafe. Rated T. Spoilers up to Volume 3.

------

For hours they followed the singular path past the flickering torches that never extinguished, regardless of time passed. Finally Rikuo stopped, causing the half-sleepwalking Kazahaya to lurch into him.

"Huh?" Kazahaya rubbed at his eyes and blinked around him. They were in another round room. "Are we there?"

"Could be." Rikuo said with a cold finality in his voice. Kazahaya curiously peeked over his shoulder, careful to grab firmly onto Rikuo as he did so.

Three boxes sat on a long rectangular bench. Each box was decorated with exquisite paintings in miniature detail.

"Wow." Kazahaya whispered, his voice echoing throughout the small room. The torches flickered and Rikuo lifted his head to study the ceiling.

"Didn't Kakei say that we only needed one box?" Rikuo questioned softly.

"Yeah. But there are three." Kazahaya cautiously crept forward to examine the boxes without touching them. His eyes focused on the tiny paintings. "So beautiful." His hand reached out and was promptly snatched back by Rikuo.

"Huh…wha…what do you think you're doing!" Screeched Kazahaya as his face turned bright red and he tried to retrieve his hand from Rikuo's firm grasp.

"Shut up." Rikuo commanded coldly, his eyes sparking, "How many times has 'your' touching something led to trouble? Huh?"

Kazahaya pursed his lips in a large pout. "I wanted to see the other side of it."

"Don't be such an idiot. For all we know two of those boxes could be death traps!" Rikuo's voice shook with silent fury.

Kazahaya's eyes widened, "Huh? Death traps!"

"Yeah. There isn't anyone here, but all the torches are lit. Something has to be protecting these boxes. So it could be a curse or a trap or something worse."

Kazahaya sank to the ground, "Man, I'm tired. How come all of these jobs are so troublesome?"

Rikuo crouched down beside him and touched Kazahaya's cheek with a hand, "If you know that, why do you bother taking them?"

"I ne…"

"I know you need the money." Rikuo sighed deeply, bowing his head forward so that it almost touched Kazahaya's. Kazahaya's eyes blinked rapidly.

"But, why do you take them, Rikuo?" As if the thought suddenly just occurred to him, Kazahaya shook Rikuo's shoulder when he didn't answer right away.

"For…" Rikuo paused, glancing over Kazahaya's head at the darkening corridor they just left, "…reasons."

Kazahaya snorted, "You just like money too, don't you?"

Rikuo smiled, "Doesn't everyone, to some extent?" Though the smile didn't reach his eyes and Kazahaya knew better than to dig further. Money wasn't the only reason, but Kazahaya wasn't sure he wanted the true answer just yet.

"So what do we do?" Kazahaya asked, studying the boxes with his hands bracing his chin. "This looks complicated."

"Maybe the paintings are the key." Rikuo suggested calmly, unclenching his fists.

"Okay! Then let's get to it!" Kazahaya lifted a fist and pumped it.

"Heh. So how are we going to tell the difference, genius?" Rikuo asked sarcastically.

Kazahaya paused in his victory pose, "Uh…"

Rikuo sighed, "What did Kakei say again…something about a box that controls destiny?"

Kazahaya tilted his head, "So we need to find a painting that is about destiny?"

"Not bad…what do they look like?" Rikuo and Kazahaya leaned forward together, shoulders pressed against each other as they studied the small boxes.

The first was painted in a black base coat, then with delicate flashes of color the story unfolded. Two people met under a sakura tree, calmly facing each other. The next images on the box showed them running together, picking flowers, gathering food.

"Huh. It looks like two people just having fun. What's the next one?" Kazahaya asked as Rikuo's voice failed to answer.

Kazahaya's eyes bugged out. The second box also had a black base coat, but then the pictures changed into extremely realistic representations of the two people engaging in various sexual activities under the sakura tree.

"Oh."

Rikuo glanced over at Kazahaya, noting his blush, and snorted, "Still a child, I see."

Kazahaya glowered, "S…shut up! It's not like I don't know what it is…" he mumbled softly to himself, 'I just haven't found anyone I want to be with…'

Rikuo sighed deeply and pinched his nose, "All right, now the next one."

Kazahaya and Rikuo gazed at the final box and frowned. The last box was black lacquer paint based, but the only image was a sakura tree, finely painted.

"What the…?" They chorused.

"Give me a FREAKING BREAK ALREADY!" Kazahaya yelled angrily, shaking his fist, leaping to his feet.

Rikuo grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him close so he could clamp his mouth shut, "Cut that out! Damn it! If we happened to get discovered, do you know what will happen?"

Kazahaya shook his head, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Exactly, neither do I. You stupid idiot. This is a puzzle, obviously. We have to figure out which box represents destiny." Rikuo released him and sat down to stare at the boxes.

"Great. I'm not so good at puzzles." Kazahaya groaned and flopped onto his back on the rocky floor.

Rikuo paused, turning to look at Kazahaya, then leaned over him and growled, "Straighten up, damn it! The quicker we figure out the box, the quicker we can leave this place. I don't think we should be here much longer. Some of the tunnel lights have already gone out."

"Huh?" Kazahaya bolted upright and glanced down the steadily darkening tunnel. "You mean, the longer it takes, the less light we have to get back?"

"Yeah…if we can get back at all…" Rikuo said darkly, "So stop playacting a drama queen and get a hold of yourself."

"Hmph. So what do you think?" Kazahaya crossed his arms angrily, glaring at Rikuo.

"I think it depends on our definition of destiny and if it's the right choice." Rikuo sighed.

"Our choice of destiny's definition?" Kazahaya's hand scratched at his head. "Jeez, is that all? It's this one, obviously." He pointed to the final box.

"The sakura tree?" Rikuo asked softly.

"Well, it's the only one in all three boxes, right? And it's all alone. Destiny." Kazahaya grimaced.

Rikuo glowered, "No way."

"Huh? Why not?" Kazahaya looked at Rikuo's angry expression with confusion.

"Because there's no way that death is the controller of destiny."

Kazahaya tilted his head, "Death… You think that sakura tree means death?"

"I…look; we're looking for the controller of destiny, right? The box that controls destiny."

"Which is why I think it's the last one." Kazahaya frowned angrily.

"You don't want to admit the truth." Rikuo said angrily.

"What truth?"

"Look at those pictures again! DAMMIT!" Rikuo shouted.

Kazahaya blinked, then peered closer. "WHAT THE F…!"

"Don't choose something that is so final, then." Rikuo said softly. "Remember there might be death traps among the choices."

"Huh?" Kazahaya leaned back, "They…those people look exactly like…" Kazahaya blushed as he caught sight of the second box again. Suddenly those images seemed far too personal to have been painted so cavalierly.

"Exactly. They're us. Someone is playing some kind of sick joke." Rikuo rose to his feet, dragging Kazahaya with him.

"Are you sure it's a joke?" Kazahaya whispered, "Maybe since it's a box that controls destiny, it reacts to whoever is closest?"

Rikuo paused, "That's true. Maybe the images change. Still, we need to decide which box is the one that controls destiny."

Kazahaya frowned, his large eyes narrowing in concentration, "Well, how could it be the second one? That's just sex."

"Or it could be love." Rikuo whispered softly.

"Huh? L…l….love?" Kazahaya stuttered nervously.

"Yeah." Rikuo's expression revealed nothing of what he truly thought.

"Why love?" Kazahaya squirmed with the intensity of Rikuo's gaze upon him.

"Well, they're embracing each other…and their destinies are changing because of their closeness."

"Oh yeah! Are you trying to say that is OUR destiny?" Kazahaya started shaking as he pointed angrily at Rikuo, "Who'd want to do that with YOU?"

Rikuo's lips thinned and he glanced away, "That's not the point. The point is the puzzle. Does love control destiny?"

"Oh." Kazahaya's answer dropped into the empty air like a pebble dancing across a still pond.

"What do you think?" Rikuo pressed further, his eyes carefully watching Kazahaya.

"I don't know. I mean…maybe it can…" Kazahaya stared at the pictures for a moment, then turned his eyes to the ground.

Rikuo sighed, "The only one we haven't considered is the first one, where they meet."

They stopped their mutual concentration and stared at each other, "That's it!"

"Of course!" Rikuo slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah. It makes sense!"

"Why didn't we think about this earlier?" Rikuo groaned, "If we hadn't met, then our destinies wouldn't have journeyed anywhere together. Therefore, the last box would be the only one that applied…but because we did meet…box one and also box two become possibilities before box three. Box one is the controller of destiny!"

"Because we met?" Kazahaya asked, a slight frown crinkling his brow.

"No. Because of our choices when we met." Rikuo answered softly.

"Oh." Kazahaya stretched his arms out suddenly, "Well, now that's solved, let's take it and get the hell out of here."

Rikuo reached forward, grabbed the box, then bolted toward the corridor with Kazahaya in tow.

"Huh? What are you rushing so much for? Rikuo?" Kazahaya gasped, dashing after Rikuo. His answer lay in the rapidly extinguishing torches. Before they had flickered out as every other torch, but now they darkened the hallway in a domino effect.

"Run, you idiot!" Rikuo commanded, dragging him along.

"You don't think we'll lose our way back, do you?" Kazahaya gasped again.

Rikuo only increased his pace.

They ran non-stop and suddenly the lights all extinguished and they were left in the darkness alone. Kazahaya ran forward and slammed into a wall.

"Ow! Rikuo?" He rubbed his nose and reached out a hand for the familiar body.

Rikuo sighed, "Were we too late?" His voice sounded a little worried, but nearby.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya demanded, "Where are you?"

Rikuo snorted, "I forgot, you're afraid of the dark. Okay, just keep screeching, I'll find you."

"Who the hell is screeching, you bastard! I just think it would be bad if we got separated again! Who knows what could happen! And another thing, where the hell do you get off thinking I'm afraid of the DARK?" Kazahaya shouted angrily.

Rikuo chuckled right behind him and wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's midsection.

"Found you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Doorways." Chapter Three.

By Rapha7

---Legal Drug or Gohou Drug belongs to CLAMP.

---fanfic. Shonen-ai. RikuoxKazehaya. SaigaxKakei. Suggestive sexual content.

-------

Kazahaya gasped and tried to wriggle free but stilled when he felt Rikuo's lips directly near his ear.

"Stop struggling. Look you didn't want to be alone and I found you. Stop acting like a girl." Rikuo murmured, his voice so low and deep that it resonated inside Kazahaya's chest.

"Ah." Kazahaya began to tremble a bit. What was wrong with him? Why was he freaking out over such a little thing? Saiga always always came up behind him and grabbed him. So why…

"Hey." Rikuo whispered.

Kazahaya's eyes started rolling back into his head.

"Hey." Rikuo repeated in a normal voice.

Kazahaya slumped against Rikuo.

"HEY!" Rikuo shouted, catching him before he slid to the floor.

Kazahaya opened his eyes and stared directly at an open garden beneath a large sakura tree. Two figures were beneath the sakura tree, completely oblivious to outside interruptions.

"Huh?"

Kazahaya stepped forward and opened his mouth, but a sakura blossom covered his mouth and he couldn't speak.

The two beneath the sakura tree wore traditional dress, but they were pushing the shoulders of the robes away.

Kazahaya gulped. 'Really, you don't need to show me anything…' His hands were anchored by his sides, a single blossom on either arm.

One of the doubles spoke, "Such a long time…" The Kazahaya-double leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss over the Rikuo-double's heart on bare muscled skin.

Kazahaya's mouth would have dropped open if his jaw had been working properly. 'No way!'

Rikuo's double lifted Kaza-double's face with a gentle finger on his chin and he leaned forward to kiss Kaza-double's mouth. His lips were open and to Kazahaya it appeared that the Riku-double was trying to devour the Kaza-double's face.

'That's kissing?' Kazahaya wasn't sure he was impressed by this example.

Kaza-double reached up and grabbed Riku-double's shoulders, moaning.

Kazahaya flushed bright red. 'Nuh uh! No way would I ever ever do that!'

His lips tingled slightly from beneath the sakura blossom.

Riku-double's hands slid out of sight, underneath the yukata. Kazahaya's eyes bulged as Kaza-double arched into the touch and climbed right onto Riku-double's lap with a gentle dose of help from the Riku-double.

'No…no…no…no…no. I don't wan't to see this, I don't want to see this…' Kazahaya ignored the tingling spreading from his abdomen. Kazahaya closed his eyes tightly, hearing the moaning sounds coming from both doubles now. 'Rikuo. Rikuo. Save me, you jerk!'

A hand closed around his shoulder and Kazahaya flashed open his eyes at the unexpected contact.

"S..S…SAIGA!" Kazahaya could suddenly move and he reeled backward into the tall muscled body of…Rikuo. Kazahaya lifted his eyes to Rikuo's, and remembering the vividness of the vision, flushed slowly from his ears to the top of his forehead. Turning his head, he studied his surroundings. No sign of a sakura tree. Incredible relief. No sign of Kaza-double or Riku-double. His knees released tension and Rikuo caught him before he slumped to the ground.

"Jeez, can't you go a moment without fainting?" Rikuo growled, pulling him closer to get a better grip.

Saiga laughed loudly, waving the small box in his hand. "I think pretty boy is probably overwhelmed by this little box." On the outside of the box, the pictures flashed back and forth. Rikuo's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the familiar second box depictions.

"Hm."

"Kakei said to get him and this to the store pronto. Sorry if that ruins your stratagems…boy." Saiga smirked at the stone-faced Rikuo.

"Whatever." Rikuo picked up Kazahaya and slung him over his shoulder.

Questions bubbled up, but he knew better than to ask. When he caught Kazahaya during his faint in the darkened tunnel, he felt a faint glow surround them, and they appeared back at the rundown building. Saiga had been waiting for them as if he knew when they'd reappear. Saiga whistled slightly as he led the way out of the building. Rikuo sighed. Some answers were better left alone. There were some things that he just didn't want to know.

--------

Later that night Rikuo and Kazahaya were changed into their sleeping clothes, really just a t-shirt and shorts or in Rikuo's case sweats, and lounging in their rooms.

Rikuo rubbed the towel over his head, drying the last bits of water from his bath when Kazahaya spoke, sitting cross legged on the bed, a towel around his shoulders.

"No… no… really. It can't be possible… can it?" Kazahaya mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked, his feet carrying him a little closer to Kazahaya's bed.

Kazahaya lunged backward on the bed, "Uh…stay there. Don't come any closer."

"Huh?" Rikuo's eyebrows gathered in a confused scrunch. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kazahaya trembled, his arm quivering as he pointed an accusing finger at Rikuo, "You put that box on me on purpose! I just know it!"

Rikuo exhaled through his lips noisily, "I already told you about that. I didn't realize that even that contact would send you into a vision. Don't you have a defense or something? What the hell did you see anyway?"

His eyes widened as Kazahaya clamped his mouth shut, then covered it with both his hands and shook his head violently to either side.

"If it has something to do with the second box, what is the big deal?" Rikuo sighed, guessing the most probable cause for his roommate's prudishness.

Kazahaya's hands lowered, "How did you know?"

Rikuo sat down on the bed, and rubbed his face with both hands, "That box was writhing with pictures. Apparently it's the master box, and changes with destiny? That's what I think."

"So…those pictures appeared because…why?" Kazahaya frowned, "We aren't like those doubles…not at all. I mean, Riku-double looked like you, but he wasn't…he was smiling and whispering into my…I mean Kaza-double's ear and…" His voice trailed away.

"So you did see something like that." Rikuo's voice was very calm, and Kazahaya blinked to see something akin to amusement flash behind Rikuo's darkened eyes.

"Shut up! I'd like to see how you'd react to us getting naked and moaning….and s..s…stuff. I couldn't move or speak at all." Kazahaya flustered as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

Long calloused fingers grasped his chin and slowly pulled him back to face the completely serious Rikuo, "You were just watching, right? The vision didn't involve you, right?"

Kazahaya's mouth dropped open to an 'o' and he shook his head as Rikuo slumped with relief.

"Then that's good. It was only a bit of voyeurism. Stop freaking so much." Rikuo started to rise away from Kazahaya's bed when Kazahaya lunged.

"You bastard!" Kazahaya slammed into Rikuo, and they rolled onto the floor.

Kazahaya blinked as he realized that somehow Rikuo had landed on top.

"What the hell?" Rikuo glowered at him, "How is it my fault, anyway?"

Kazahaya shook his head silently, trying to quell the strange sensations building within him.

Rikuo's eyes narrowed and a flash of realization crossed over his face. His disgruntled face eased into a carefully relaxed expression.

"Look. These kind of things… They only happen when it's mutual… So if you're worried about it, it's pointless. It would only happen if we both…mffffh…"

Kazahaya's arms wrapped around Rikuo's neck, and without warning, pulled his head down so that Kazahaya kissed Rikuo.

Rikuo stilled at the first invasion of Kazahaya's lips, but took over when Kazahaya seemed to flounder.

For a long moment, their mouths worked silently against each other, in an exchange of tongues and breath.

Their apartment door crashed open and Saiga shouted from the entrance way, "Hey! You two! Kakei wants to see you ASAP! Did you hear me?" His footsteps stomped closer toward their bedrooms.

Rikuo and Kazahaya scrambled apart so that when Saiga pushed the screen open, he found Kazahaya and Rikuo in opposite corners of their rooms, and in Kazahaya's case, flushed and a bit defiant.

"Did you hear me?" Saiga ignored the heavy tension, "Kakei wants to see you."

Rikuo tilted his head and smirked darkly at Saiga, "I just bet."

Saiga burst out laughing, "Well, get down there." Then he paused to ruffle Kazahaya's still damp hair. "What's the matter, little one? You seem kind of dazed."

Rikuo threw a pillow at Kazahaya, which happened to hit Saiga's hand stroking over Kazahaya's head.

"Wake up, idiot. We have more work." Rikuo commanded.

Kazahaya flinched, then knocking away Saiga's hand as he leapt to his feet on the bed, "S…s…shut up! I know that!" Kazahaya leapt from the bed and grabbed his jeans.

Saiga waved as he headed for the doorway, "Well, the message has been delivered, don't be too late, now." With a smirk and a smug laugh, he closed the door after himself.

Kazahaya flinched as he pulled on his jeans, "Did he see?"

Rikuo snorted, the laugh coming out from him despite his self-control. His shoulders shook.

"What's so funny?" Kazahaya glared angrily as Rikuo doubled over.

Rikuo cast a sideways glance at the flushed Kazahaya, whose lips were still swollen from kissing. He snickered again.

Kazahaya threw a pillow at Rikuo, "You bastard! Stop laughing! Did he see or not?"

Rikuo caught the pillow and tossed it back on his bed, "Well, I guess I'll go down first. Why don't you wash your face or something?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya stared after the retreating back of Rikuo, "Wash my face? Is it dirty?"

Rikuo paused outside of the apartment and listened to the sound of Kazahaya's running feet and the water faucet. He sniggered again behind one of his hands before making his way down the outside stairway to Green Drug.

------

Saiga nuzzled the side of Kakei's neck, "You really are a vicious tease."

Kakei laughed low in his throat, "Oh, don't worry about those two."


End file.
